Za Shinko Saishuu Okonai
by SasUKE00006
Summary: A series of events that leads astray the half demon from his so called fate in the Final Act. Rated M for future Yaoi. Sesshomaru/Inuyasha.
1. Prologue

**Title: Za Shinko Saishuu Okonai (loosely translates to "The True Final Act")**

**Summary: A series of events that leads astray the half demon from his so called fate in the Final Act.**

**Pairing(s): Sesshomaru/Inuyasha. Everything else basically stays the same.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. And I never will.**

**Author's note: So yeah. I'm writting this because I was severely dissappointed with the final episode of the Final Act for Inuyasha. I expected it, but fuck it was filled with more corny bullshit than I ever seen. Makes me wish I could take back the time I spent watching the episode.**

**Other notes: This is un-beta'd like a mother fucker, so spelling and grammar mistakes will be seen. Also, some chapters will be in either first, or third person. They will also vary in length.**

**Final notes: So yeah, hope you all enjoy. Also, I like the English dub A LOT more, so I will be using terms from the english version ONLY. One more thing before I leave you to the story: It's chronilogically ordered and it's rated M for a reason. Yaoi. Most of the yaoi will be near the end.**

**...**

"Brother, where are we going?" I ask, trying to keep up with my older brother's steps. I look up at him when he doesn't answer my question, my ears twitching in confusion. "Brother?" "Silence Inuyasha." Is all I hear him say as he turns to face me, his eyes still as cold as ever.

_Ever since my mother died, I've been traveling with my brother, Sesshomaru. I didn't even know I had an older brother until the night my mother died. The night she died, I was forced to leave the small castle me and mother called home for so long. I ran to the forest, hoping to lose the small band of men that chased me out of the castle, and that's when I ran into him._

_My eyes widened at this person. I thought he was going to kill me with the way his claws were glowing. I closed my eyes and quickly placed my hands over my head, my entire body started to shake. _

_"R-Run! Turn back now! It's another demon! Quickly!" I heard a man's voice say before an ear tearing scream pierced the inky blackness of the night. I opened my eyes a tiny bit, then they completely widened at what I saw: the group of men that were chasing me were...they were dead and in the middle of it all, was the man I ran into, his hands drenched in thier blood. I couldn't stop shaking, I wanted to run, but my legs wouldn't move. All I could do is wait for this man to kill me._

_At least I'd be able to see my mother again.._

_I closed my eyes again and heard his footsteps get closer and closer, then I heard his voice. "Are you coming, Little Brother?"_

"Inuyasha, are you coming?" I'm snapped out of my thoughts and look around. Sesshomaru is litterly a speck in the distance. "Ah! Wait for me Brother!" I yell as I start running to catch up to him.

I really shouldn't day dream, though I can't help but let my mind keep wandering back to that night. I keep thinking that if Sesshomaru hates me so, why did he save me? Why does he let me travel with him? Why does he protect me? I have so many questions to ask that I know he will never answer.

I'm just glad I'm not alone.


	2. The Imp demon Jaken

**I should mention the age for Inuyasha before I continue. Inuyasha is still a child during these first two chapters. In the next one he is the same age as he was when he met Kikyou.**

**...**

"Big brother, that small imp demon has been following us for some time now." Inuyasha said while tugging on the fur that his older brother wore over his shoulder. "Let him be Inuyasha." Sesshomaru replied. He had known all along the small imp demon had been following him and his younger brother for quite sometime. The demon had offered to become his servent, which in Sesshomaru's mind would be quite useful. He'd leave the demon to watch over his younger brother while he looked for his Father's sword, the Tetsuaiga.

It was nearly sunset before the duo reached a small waterfall, Sesshomaru reaching his hand inside and pulling out a strange two headed staff. "Big brother, what is that?" Sesshomaru, ignoring his brother, looked towards the rustling bushes in which the imp demon was hiding. "Come out, and tell me your name." He called out, his voice stern.

The imp yelped and quickly hurried out of the bush and bowed. "M-My name is Jaken my Lord!" When the imp looked up he seen the staff coming right at him and rushed to catch the staff before it hit the ground. "Eh?" "Jaken, was it. I will entrust this staff to you if you are able to use it." This made Jaken grin happily. "Aye my Lord. Thank you!" "Hmph." Was all the older demon had said before he, his brother, and his new servant sauntered onwards.

**...**

"You don't need to watch me you know. Sesshomaru has been teaching me how to use my claws to protect myself." Inuyasha said, irritation lacing his voice. It was normal for Inuyasha to go and gather his own food, seeing as his brother "didn't eat human food" as he so bluntly put it. "Are you kidding me!? Lord Sesshomaru wanted me to watch you so that's what I'm doing!" Jaken snapped. "And besides, your claws can't save you everytime." "Hmph. Just you wait, I'll learn to use my claws just like my brother!" The half demon said as a few fish slipped passed his grasp. Jaken merely smirked at that statement. _'You'll never be able to use your claws like your brother, seeing as you're only a half demon.'_ The imp sighed slightly, but was then snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a fish hit him square in the face, making him do a back flip right into the tree he was leaning against.

"W-What the!? You ungrateful little...!" The imp glared at the small runt of a half demon, who was smirking at him. "That's your fish." Jaken grew even more irritated, about ready to hit the child over the head with his staff, when something made him stop and look to the sky. His eyes widened and he rushed to Inuyasha's side, pushing him out of the river. "O-Ow! Jaken what the heck!" "Come on! We gotta move! There's a giant bird demon in the sky!" Inuyasha's ears imediatey perked up the moment he heard an ear deafining screech. At that moment both he and Jaken started to run as fast as thier legs could carry them. They ran into the forest, hoping the trees would slow the demon down. Sadly, it didn't, as it had razor sharp talons, which litterally tore the trees apart.

The ammount of force used to shred the forest sent both Inuyasha and Jaken flying, both landing on the ground with a loud thud. Jaken had recovered much faster than Inuyasha and went to check on the boy, who was holding his arm in pain. "J-Jaken..I think m-my arm is broken!" He said through his sobs. "W-What!?" The imp demon's eyes widened at that statement. _'Lord Sesshomaru is going to have my head on a silver platter for this! I've got to atleast protect Inuyasha for as long as I can until Lord Sesshomaru returns!'_

As Inuyasha's sobs started to grow fainter, Jaken had rushed to the boy's side, his staff of two heads at the ready. "Stay behind me!" The young half demon merely nodded, getting behind the imp and letting him do his job. "Now! Feel the power of the Staff of Two Heads!" Jaken then raised the staff high into the air, opening the mouth of man and letting the flames do thier job. The bird demon however, had a strong demonic aura, which made the flames do little to no damage.

Another screech bellowed through the air as the bird demon dived down, its target being both Inuyasha and Jaken.

_'I...I can't let that over grown pidgeon eat me and Jaken...I'll fight! I'll try!'_ Inuyasha, letting go of his still broken arm, managed to get infront of the little imp demon and take one of the fighting stances his older brother showed him. His claws were very small, sharp, but not sharp enough to do any real damage, and he wasn't that powerful to begin with, but he was sick of always being the scared little half demon that was belittled and mocked. He would beat this deluded bird brain, he'd show everyone that a half demon could be strong.

He leaped as high as he could, his good arm raised high in the air, claws at the ready. Then...everything went black.

**...**

"Lord Sesshomaru, will he be alright?" "He will. I've already mended his arm. All he needs now is to rest for the night." _'Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru is here? Did he save me and Jaken from the bird demon?'_ Inuyasha couldn't help but make a small whine at the thought of this, however it also signaled the ther two demons that he was awake.

Inuyasha's ears twitched as he heard footsteps and slowly opened his eyes, only to quickly close them in pain as he felt his brother hit him hard on the head, making him cry out. "OW! W-What'd you do that for!?" "You were foolish to try and take that demon on with a broken arm. You are still a child, you would've died if I hadn't of saved you." At this Inuyasha glared at his older brother in anger. "So what was I supposed to do, just sit back like a coward and let a little imp demon protect me!?"

Sesshomaru glanced at his brother, the cold, emotionless facade gave way to a small bit of curiosity. "So even if it ment dying, you wanted to go out with honor." "YES! I may be a half demon but I WILL prove I'm strong!" At that statement, a small, unseen smile graced Sesshomaru's face. He stretched out his hand, making Inuyasha flinch, thinking he was going to be hit again, but on the contrary, it was the opposite.

"Do what you wish, Little brother." The older brother said while placing his hand over the boy's head. Inuyasha's eyes widened at his brother's words. They held no anger or sarcasm, but encouragement. This made the young half demon smile and without warning, he hugged his older brother.

Sesshomaru was a bit taken back by this gesture, not sure what to do. He had of course recieved hugs from his mother and father, however his brother was a different story. "Inuyasha, you need rest. We'll be leaving at dawn." The younger brother looked up, twinge of hurt seen in his eyes, but he yawned and agreed with the older demon in the end.

As Inuyasha went to lay down on the soft fur that belonged to his brother, Sesshomaru turned to Jaken. "Jaken, It's time for you to put that staff to good use." "Eh? How my Lord?" "That staff is able to sense my Father's tomb. I'll be needing you to scout ahead anything that might lead to my Father's tomb." At that he lowered his head.

"Seen, yet never seen. Protected, yet never known to its' protector."


	3. Return of the Panther Demon Tribe

**Short chapter is short. Not much is known about the Panther Demon tribe in the first place, so meh.**

**...**

"Hey, Sesshomaru, what's this I hear about you needing help?" Sesshomaru turned his head to see his brother standing before him, Jaken by his side. Apparently the imp had gone to fetch him even though Sesshomaru had told him not too. "Inuyasha. I expected you to not show up." "Feh, I had nothing better to do." Which in all honesty was true.

Ever since he left his brother's side and went off into the world on his own, Inuyasha experienced many hardships, the most recent being his failure to aqurie the Sacred Shikon Jewel from Kikyo, a very powerful preistess. He had tried many times but every attempt would land him pinned to a tree by arrows. After so many failures he finally gave up, frustrated with the fact that'd he never be a true demon like his brother.

Sesshomaru's cold, golden eyes shifted thier gaze from Inuyasha to the many demons behind him, the demons that had survived the first war with the Panther Demon tribe long ago. Now that the Panther demons had returned, and his father dead and gone, the demons had returned to serve Sesshomaru.

"My Lord? Where did all these demons come from?" Jaken asked, tilting his head slightly. "They served my Father in the last Great War." At that statement, Inuyasha's ears perked up. "Great War?"

"Long ago your Father waged war against the Panther Demon Tribe. They were of course defated, however at the defeat of thier master, the cats swore they'd get revenge.." Jaken explained.

Inuyasha blinked, and looked towards the demons. "And you honestly think that these demons will be any help to you?" "They'll be more help to me than a half-breed like you." This made the younger brother glare, cracking his knuckles. "Why don't you come and say that to my face bastard." "P-Please! Both of you! Can't you just work together?" Jaken half asked, half stated. The reaction he gained from both brothers made his spine shiver and his skin crawl. "R-right I'll be quiet now." He said, slowly moving away from the two brothers.

There was a strong silence that endure for quite some time until one of the smaller demons had asked Sesshomaru if they should go and prepare for battle. After he said yes, the demons quickly fled, leaving the sons of the dog general to themselves.

**...**

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha yelled as he began to slash at the Panther demons with his claws. _"Sesshomaru owes me BIG time for this!"_ Was all Inuyasha could think of as he chased down more panther demons, killing them with his claws.

The half-demon's ears twitched slightly as he heard the sound of thunder. Inuyasha felt something heavy crash into and pin his arms down. "What's wrong little man, can't fight like this can you!?" "That's it Shuran! Keep him still!" Said the red haired panther deva, charging up fireball, aiming it right at Inuyasha.

**...**

"You didn't have to save me. I survived that panther demon's fire attack and managed to get that heavy bastard off of me." "Only because of the clothes on your back and because my whip diverted the fireball." "Yeah yeah, I remember. My mother told me that the top of made from fur of the Fire rat and-..!? Hey are you listening!?" Inuyasha asked, glaring at his older brother, who had now chosen to ignore him.

"My lord, victory is yours!" "This is no victory." "W-wait what? How?" "Those panther demons merely retreated." Sesshomaru glanced at the sword in his hand. "I cannot use this useless sword. The Tenseiga is a sword of healing. I can't kill my enemies with this." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed slightly. "I need the other sword that Father left behind. I need the Tetsuaiga."

"Well, what's stopping you from getting the sword?" Inuyasha asked, butting into the conversation. The older demon looked towards his younger brother, the cold, golden eyes narrowing even more. "The tomb of our Father is hidden well. With only one vauge clue as a lead." The younger brother's spine twinged as he felt a chill crawl up his back. Sesshomaru had litterly spat the words out in disgust. _"It's always like that whenever he has to talk about our Father in front of me."_ Inuyasha thought. However at that instant, Inuyasha's ears perked up as an idea formed in his head.

"Hey..what about Myoga?" "That cowardly flea demon? Hmph. He may have been our Father's servant, but I highly doubt he knows where the tomb is." At that, Inuyasha stepped towards his brother, a small bit of annoyance seen in his golden eyes.

"You have no other leads, so what have you got to lose!?"


	4. The new moon and the Phantom sword

"Inuyasha, you have no reason to hurry. If you fall from the cliff face it'll be to your death.." "Like I'd ever want YOUR help you jackass!" Was all Sesshomaru heard from his brother as he quickly scaled the steep cliff. "Master Inuyasha! Please! Lord Sesshomaru is right! Tonight is _that night_! You must be careful!" "Shut up Myoga! Don't you think I know that? Why do you think I'm climbing so damn fast?" Inuyasha snapped.

"It's a good thing Hosenki is a kind demon who doesn't judge others." Myoga sighed. The flea demon would've usually fled at the sight of Sesshomaru, but with both him and Inuyasha looking for their Father's final resting place, it was in his best intrest to atleast help the brothers get the sword. At that thought, the old flea demon snickered silently, knowing full well the fang of his late master wasn't Sesshomaru's to wield, but Inuyasha's. The older brother would find this out the hard way.

Once the duo had reached the edge of the cliff, it was nearly sundown, and Sesshomaru was there waiting for them. Both of these put Inuyasha in a particularly bad moode. "How the fuck did you get up here so fast?" "Unlike you, Lord Sesshomaru is as fast as the wind!" Jaken mocked. "Feh, it doesn't matter anyways." This small statement made the older brother's mind become somewhat curious. "No insult? I'm surprised, it's almost as if you don't want to pick a fight." "What was that bastard!?" The half demon growled, cracking his knuckles. "Gah! Master Inuyasha! Please not now I beg of you!" Myoga cried.

"...Feh. Fine. I don't need to waste my time on someone like Sesshomaru anyways." The half demon huffed before moving on ahead of Sesshomaru and Jaken, not wanting to waste anymore time.

**...**

"Hosenki? Hosenki are you there? It's me, Myoga the flea!" The small flea demon called out into the large lake before them. The stillness of the lake's surface was broken as ripples began to form. "Something's rising from the depths of the lake." Inuyasha noted. They all watched, as a giant oyster had emerged from the lake, then opened wide to reveal two demons inside. "Is that you Myoga?" The larger of the demons asked. "Yes, yes! It's been a while Hosenki!" The old flea said, hopping up and down on his master's head.

Hosenki then shifted his attention to the others before him. "You.." he said while pointing to Sesshomaru. "..I remember you. The Great Dog Demon mentioned having a son." At that statment, the oyster demon's gaze shifted towards Inuyasha. "And you, he mentioned that he had slept with a human woman and she was to bore him a child. You're him?" "Yeah, what of it?" Inuyasha replied. The old demon merely shook his head. "Nothing."

**...**

"So, old Myoga told you that I knew a way to the Great Dog Demon's tomb?" "Yes. Do you or do you not?" Sesshomaru asked. "I do." Hosenki replied, while fumbling around in his robes. "I'm a master jewel maker, the jewels I make allow the user to be transported to the border between this world and the next, where the Great Dog Demon's tomb resides." "The border between this word and the next?" Inuyasha repeated, somewhat confused. "Yes." The oyster demon said, pulling something out of his robe. "Use this." He said while holding up what looked like a black pearl. "It can be used only once, but the path to this world will stay open until you return." With that Hosenki threw the small pearl to the eldest brother, who had a smug looking smirk on his face.

"At last... Jaken, let's get going." "Aye! Yes M'Lord!" The imp demon cried while following his master, Inuyasha and Myoga not too far behind.

"I'm surprised they didn't ask about the Black Pearl I made for thier Father long ago. I'm sure he left it to one of his sons.." The old oyster demon thought to himself.

**...**

"So, this is why you were so cautious." Sesshomaru smirked. "Your time of weakness is the night of a new moon I see." "Shut up Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha spat, glaring at his brother. " So what if I turn human on the night of the new moon, doesn't mean I'm afraid of you ya ba-" "Master Inuyasha please! Please don't provoke him!" Myoga pleaded. "Hmph, nothing can spoil my moode tonight flea, for tonight is the night I aquire my Father's fang. I could care less about Inuyasha turning into a mortal." Sesshomaru said, stopping in the middle of a clearing. "Jaken, the staff." "Yes! Of course!"

As Jaken hurried over towards Sesshomaru, Inuyasha couldn't help but let his mind drift. Thier Father's grave...what kind of place was it? Inuyasha had never known his father, he didn't even know how the dog general had died. His mother had always said that his father had died protecting them when the half demon was just a newborn.

When Inuyasha came to from his thoughts, he seen a blinding light, and a small portal popping up out of nowhere. "Is that-?" He was cut off by something fuzzy wrapping around his waist. "Eh!?" "You're too slow Inuyasha." Was all he heard from his brother before the trio leaped into the portal.

**...**

"Father." Was all Inuyasha said when they desended below the mist that covered the border between the living and dead to find a huge demon skeleton clad in magnificant armor. The younger brother's simple statement made Sesshomaru turn his head towards him, a scowl across his face.

Inuyasha didn't say another word until Sesshomaru had flown inside the skeleton and drifted down onto the thousands apon thousands of smaller demon skulls that made up the ground. In front of them, at the base of the demon dog's spine, was the very thing they were seeking.

"Huh..so that's the sword?" Inuyasha asked somewhat surprised as he walked towards the golden pedastal that held the sword. "Looks like a piece of fucking junk. It probably couldn't cut paper, wet!" At that statement Inuyasha felt something blunt hit him in the back of the head, knocking him forward slightly. "OW! What the hell!?" When he turned to see what had hit him, he seen his brother holding one of the many demon skulls that were on the ground. "Be respectful, this is our Father's grave." "You're one to talk! You're technically robbing his grave!" At that, Inuyasha had to duck to avoid the next skull Sesshomaru threw at him.

"Watch and learn half-breed." Sesshomaru called out while walking towards the pedastal. "Master Inuyasha! Are you just going to let Sesshomaru take what is rightfully yours!?" Came the voice of Myoga. "Huh? Myoga?" "The Tetsuaiga was left to you by your Father, you can't let Sesshomaru take it!" At that, Inuyasha merely picked the old flea up off his shoulder and squished him between his fingers. "And how the hell do you suppose I do that when I'm in my human state?" Inuyasha snapped as he threw the flea onto the ground and turned his attention back to his brother.

The older brother merely stared at the sword before smirking slightly, wrapping his slender fingers around the hilt of the blade. However after a few seconds sparks had begun to dance from the sword and soon Sesshomaru was forced to let go, his hand engulfed in blue flames.

"The sword has rejected Lord Sesshomaru, but why!?" Jaken cried out in a panic. Inuyasha couldn't help but smirk at the face his brother was making, a face that seemed to be a mixture of pure anger and embarrassment, emotions his usually cold and unfeeling brother would never show on the surface. "It seems Father has done his work well." Sesshomaru said, regaining his usual aloof demonor. "I cannot even touch the sword."

"And for a good reason! It was left to Master Inuyasha, not you!" Myoga's voice chimed in as he hopped on Inuyasha's shoulder. The glare the old flea demon got from Sesshomaru made the little coward hide behind his master's ebony hair in fear. "Do you honestly think Inuyasha can remove the Tetsuaiga from this pedastal?" "Yes I do!" Myoga called out.

It was at that moment Sesshomaru looked to his younger brother, his golden eyes giving off an icy cold glare. "Then I shall allow you to try." He said as he stepped away from the pedastal.

"Hurry Master! Go and take the sword!" "Sheesh, would you shut up about the damn sword already?" Inuyasha barked as he looked to the Tetsuaiga. "I have no idea what's so special about this piece of junk, but..." he said as he stepped onto the pedastal and gripped the hilt.

What happened next came as a surprise to everyone but Myoga.

All Inuyasha did was merely tug the sword lightly and it instantly came free. Everyone had become speechless, even Inuyasha. It was Jaken who broke the silence, flailing his arms and the staff around. "How is this possible!? if the great Lord Sesshomaru couldn't pull out the sword, how could a mere half demon in his mortal state possibly draw the sword!?" At that Inuyasha looked towards Myoga, somewhat confused. "So uh..now what?"

That question never answered, as Sesshomaru had used his superior speed to appear right in front of his brother, his hand gripping the younger brother's throat. "I have heard enough." Sesshomaru growled. "Ses..sho..maru you bas-.." Inuyasha managed to say while his felt Sesshomaru's grip grow tighter. "Why you were able to take hold of the sword and I wasn't does not matter now, but there is no way I am letting you keep Tetsuaiga. If you value your pathetic life even a little, you will drop the sword."

Inuyasha noticed his vision was starting to become blurry, as his merciless brother continued to tighten his grip. He didn't want to let go of the sword, but his life was more important to him than a useless, rusty sword. He felt the blade's hilt slip through his fingers and heard the loud thud as it hit the floor of demon skulls as he lost consciousness.

**...**

"L-Lord Sesshomaru? Why are we taking Inuyasha with us?" Jaken asked, confused about the current situation they faced. "Inuyasha is currently the only one who can wield the Tetsuaiga without that barrier burning his flesh." "Hm..now that you mention it, it's passed sunrise and his night of weakness is over. He might be able to make the sword transform with his demon half while being able to wield it with his human half." Jaken's statement earned him a hard punch in the face from Sesshomaru. "Don't say the obvious, Jaken." The imp demon merely nodded, sulking as they continued walking, Inuyasha's unconscious body on the back of the two headed dragon demon that served as one of Sesshomaru's many traveling companions over the years.

As they sauntered on, Sesshomaru had only one thing on his mind. Sesshomaru had decided that if he could not have Tetsuaiga, there was one sword that only he himself could wield other than his Father, a sword that surpassed Tetsuaiga in sheer power. The sword he decided on was the fabled So'unga, the sword of Hell.

Myoga the flea had long since abandoned his master and left him to Sesshomaru, so the elder had no choice but to seek out the only other man in the world that knew about the So'unga: Totosai.


End file.
